(InuYasha x Kagome) Unforgettable Memories
by 101DragonSlayer
Summary: What happened if Kagome was supposed to die and leave this world forever? A girl named Okuru finds out that she is Kagome but remembers nothing from the past. She was sick and was stuck in a coma for fifty years until she woke up one day, not knowing anyone or anything. A frightened colour blind girl is the world's last hope, and InuYasha's one true love. (InuYasha x Kagome)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

I'm starting this story because I need a bit of a break from the other story.

This is supposed to be a short story...

But the way it's going... it may be longer then I thought.

 **I hope you enjoy it as much as me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I sat down in my desk, waiting for school to start. The sky was clear and a very light, bright colour. The sun was shining into the room, giving off a very warm feeling. It was math class. My least favourite and worst subject. I was actually waiting for my name to be called so I could get up and grab my test. I hope I don't fail... again. My last mark was a fifty. It's a passing mark but not the mark that I'm supposed to bring home.

"Okuru. (Pronounced O-ca-ru)" I stood up and walked over to the teacher. He handed me a piece of paper. I automatically look for the mark.

"WHAT!!!"

My name is Okuru Yasashi. (Pronounced Ya-sa-she) I'm a highschool girl who does nothing but study to try and get good grades. My favourite thing to do is draw on my free time, if I ever have free time. It's kind of ironic because I am colour blind. And I am considered the daughter of the richest family in all of Japan. It's not easy. I try to get good grades, but as you can tell, it's hard.

"I can't believe you got another fifty." My friend Aimi (Pronounced Amy) said to me in annoyance.

"And after all that studying too!" I whined as my head dangled down towards the ground.

"Don't feel sad Okuru-chan! It's better then your last mark!" My friend Minako (Pronounced Me-na-ko) pleaded shyly. I groaned at the thought. My mark only went up by one. It was awful.

"Stop crying! You're getting your gross juices all over me!" Aimi cried. I sulked. I didn't want to go home. It was awful there. My father was hard on me. My mother hated me. My brother looked down on me. I always wonder if the world would be better without me. I can't even get a good mark in math, let alone other school subjects.

"It's almost summer break. Are you going to go with us to the summer fair this year?" Aimi said, knowing I wanted to change the subject. I sighed. My father said that if I didn't get a good mark on my test that I wouldn't be doing anything this summer.

"Sorry guys. I can't." I said as we stopped in front of my house. It was a mansion with a shrine in it. The shine was the Shrine of the Bone Eaters Well. One of the most beautiful shrines of all Japan. My family said that there was supposed to be a well around here, hence the name Shrine of the Bone Eaters Well, but my family could never find it. My grandfather said that only one with the purest of heart can find the well. My friends and I said our goodbyes and then I walked up the stairs to my house. When I got to the top I started walking the long path way through the forest. It was a long path that took a good hour to complete. Procrastinating was my specialty and I didn't want to waste it.

The air was soft as it whistled past me. I looked up at the trees. They were all very tall. The path opened up into a small clearing. In the middle stood the tallest tree of them all, the Goshinboku. The most beautiful and loveliest tree of them all. It had a large mark on the front that looked like someone had tore the bark in that area. I walked up to the tree, placing my hand on it. The bark was soft to the touch. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings. I started to hear talking. And was surprised. People weren't allowed into this area at dusk. I opened my eyes and turned around, only to be surprised that the path was gone. The only thing around me was green, lushes trees and bushes. I turned my head to the direction I hear the voices and saw two people sitting against the tree. One had long, black, silky hair, and the other one had long silver silky hair. I thought it was kind of funny how they didn't even notice I was there. I slowly walked around them. As I walked, I noticed that the girl was wearing my school uniform. As I examined her more carefully, I also noticed that she looked exactly like me. Her face, her hair, her body shape. It was like looking into a mirror. I then quickly looked at the boy beside her and noticed he had white dog ears, very big eyebrows, and very long nails. He was wearing a red robe and had a sword on his side.

"I wish I could stay here forever." The girl said as I watched a tears roll down her face. The boy's face saddened as he watched her as well.

"But you can! You can stay here forever! You can stay here with Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and... me." He pleaded. I watched him as he hugged her tightly, not wanting her to go. He buried his head into the side of her neck.

"But I can't." The girl said as she rubbed the boys head. I noticed she was shaking a lot.

"My time is running out." She said softly. I watched as tears rolled down her face.

"No. It's not." The boy said quietly. It was almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Don't say that!" He yelled as he hugged her even tighter.

"You will be back. You can't..." he stopped. I watched a tear roll down his face.

"You can't... you can't die..." He said softly. I stared at them shocked, but with a blink of an eye, everything was back to normal. The path was, once again, underneath my feet. The trees were back to their original colourless selves as they waved in the wind. I felt a tear roll down my face and wiped it away.

"What was that? Why am I feeling like this? Why did that girl look like me and why do I feel like I know the boy?" I looked back at the tree but this time, I noticed something sparkling in a small hole, in the area where the bark looked torn up. I slowly walked back up to the tree, placing my hand just under the hole. All of a sudden, the bark started to move. It started to make the hole bigger. When it was big enough for me to reach into it, I slowly lowered my hand into the hole and then pulled something out. When I opened my hand, there was a small little purple marble looking gemstone in my palm. I looked at it. It sparkled and brought colour to the world. I looked around and everything was clear and more beautiful then it was before. The trees were many different shades of green. The sky was many different shades of blue. I could see all sorts of colour. All sorts of shades and things I couldn't see before. The only thing that baffled me was that I knew the name to every colour, yet I had never seen colour until now.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

So in this story there will be a lot of cliffhangers and a lot of questions

left unanswered for book three.

If, after book 3, you want me to continue the series, I will gladly do so.

I would also like to mention that I will be making short stories that eather

go along to this story or are based off the show.

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

Chapter 2! I actually really like this story!

(I thought it would have turned into a train wreck.)

I'm glad some of you like it a lot!

I'm sorry there is a lot of explaining, but I actually like that in a book.

It ads more to the story.

(I also want to say that all questions will be answered in to end)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Truth**

I walked into my house, hoping no one would see me, and to my surprise, my house was empty. I slowly walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. It was pink and had very neat writing on it. Cursive. A type of writing that I could hardly read. I read it and made out a couple words. "Went out. Will be back at nine. Food in frigid." That was about it. I sighed. They left me again. I look over to the fridge. It was full of family pictures, none of which I was in. It's almost like I wasn't in there life until now. There were several pictures, but the one that always stood out to me was the picture of people I didn't know, standing around me, smiling and laughing along with me. A woman, an elderly man, and a young boy. Every time I look at the picture, I feel a bit of sadness. Almost as if I was missing something. I slowly looked down at my hand. I was still holding onto the gemstone. It sparked in the dime light of the sunset. I stick the gemstone in my skirt pocket and open the fridge door, grabbing an already made sandwich, then turning around to get a glass of water. As I start walking upstairs, I feel something rubbing their head on my foot. It was Buyo, my cat. Don't ask why I name it that. It just felt like a good name.

"Come on." I say as I continued walking up the stairs. When I get to my room, I left the door open for Buyo to come in. As soon as he walked into the room, I closed the door. I walked over to my desk and turned on the desk light. The room lit up with a cold and shadowy light. It felt like a cold and lonely winter night. I shivered at the thought. I sat down at the desk and pulled out my sketch book. Since my family wasn't here, I was not forced to study for school. I opened my book to a new page and started sketching a picture of the boy I saw. His long white hair, robe, and dog ears. After about an hour of sketching I stopped to look at the almost finished work. It looked almost exactly like him. I then remembered the girl. She looked exactly like me. I stood up and walked over to my mirror beside my bed. I looked at myself. I noticed that the only difference, between the girl and I, was that my hair was much longer.

"What was that vision? What was it trying to tell me?" I pulled the gemstone out of my pocket and stared at it. It was purply pink. I looked around the room and everything was coloured with beautiful colours. Blue, green, pink, red, yellow. I looked back in the mirror and I was wearing a green, white, and red sailor fuku. It was the same one the girl was wearing. I looked at the gem again.

"How does this gemstone give me the ability to see colour?" I asked myself as I slowly walked over to my desk. I pulled out my jewelry kit and started to work with the gemstone. When I finished, the gem had a long straight going through the top with black beads on the string. It was a lovely beaded necklace. I put it on and the world was in colour once again. It was beautiful. So many different colours and so many different feelings flowed into my eyes. I felt a tear run down my face and I quickly wiped it away.

"I should go to bed." I said to myself after a while. I quickly got dressed into a beautifully pink coloured shirt and pants that said "This morning's good mood is sponsored by coffee." I turned off my light and layed in bed, still wearing the necklace. I slowly closed my eyes, and before I new it, I was fast asleep.

 **...**

"Kagome! Wake up! Kagome! Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to see the white haired boy shaking me.

"Wake up!" I jumped from the sudden awakening and looked to my left. My older brother was standing there. He was already in his black and white work suit. I quickly looked at the time. It was six. Why is he waking me up? I looked at him with sleepy eyes in annoyance.

"Father and Mother need you." I looked back at the clock to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It was still six. I looked back at my brother in disbelief. He sighed in annoyance and walked over to the door.

"Get up or you will hear from Father." He said as he closed the door behind him. I slowly got out of bet and got dressed into some comfortable clothes. Red shorts with a white t-shirt and a red leather jacket on top. I walked by my mirror but quickly stopped and backed up to look at my outfit.

"I guess I have a thing for red know?" I questioned myself but quickly remembered Father was waiting. I put on white socks and some gray high top skater shoes. My family disapproved my cloths most of the time but I didn't care. Cloths were the only way I was allowed to show my creativity. I tucked my necklace into my shirt so no one could see it. I didn't want to get asked questions I didn't know how to answer. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I heard sighs of disapproval and disgust as I walked into the room.

"Okuru. We need to have a talk with you." I gave them a worried look.

"If this is about my cloths, I already told you that this is the only way I can-" I was cut off by a hand being raised. My father's hand to be more precise. I looked at him as he put a hand up to his four head.

"It's… not about that." He said as he slowly looked at my disappointed mother. She looked at me in disappointment and then looked back at my father. They soon all looked towards the fridge door. I looked at it as I tried to figure out what they were staring at. My father walked around the island, in the middle of the room, and up to the fridge, taking a picture off and looking at it. I soon realized it was the picture of the people I didn't know.

"We watch you stare at this picture every time you come in the room. Sometimes you will stare at it for hours upon end." He said as he looked at me in disappointment.

"It's time for us to tell you." He said as he motioned for me to sit down on a stool in front of him. I slowly walked over to it and sat down. I racked my brain to see if I had done something I shouldn't have over the last week or so but I couldn't remember anything.

"Okuru. You know how you have a hard time remembering things?" I looked at him funny.

"You mean my disability?" I asked. The last time we talked about this was the first time we talking about it. He told me that I can't remember my past because I have a long term memory disability.

"It's not a disability." I stared at him in surprise.

"About three years ago, you woke up from a coma. This coma lasted fifty years but surprisingly, you did not age. The government wanted to do studying on you to see why that was, but I wouldn't let them. I ended up adopting you into the family before you woke up. Your family passed away in a car accident the day you went into the coma." I stared at him in disbelief. Why was he telling me this? Why did this feel strange? Why was it unbelievable?

"Your kidding… right?" I asked with a nervous grin on my face. When no one moved or said a word, I knew it was true. I slowly stood up and looked at the ground. Taking in everything that was just said.

"Let me get this strait. I got sick, went into a coma, my real family died that same day, and I woke up fifty years after." I looked at everyone. They all slowly nodded.

"No." I slowly said as I brought my hands to my face.

"This can't be true." I said as I started to pace, still covering my face.

"You're lying!" I yelled. I was angry. Angry they kept my own life a secret from me. Angry they lied to me. Angry about everything. This can't be true. It felt like a fire burning in my heart.

"Your real name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." I felt tears start rolling down my face, and before I knew it, I was running out the door. I heard people calling my name, my real name, but I ignored them. I didn't want to see them. I didn't want to be near them. I didn't want to be breathing the same air as them.

I ran into the forest. I ran and ran, not stopping. My feet hurt. My heart hurt. My Head hurt. Everything hurt. I came to a clearing and sat next to a tree. I tucked my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, crying loudly into my jacket sleeves as I felt the tears roll down my face. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. When I finally calmed down, I lifted my head so I could breath fresh air. The wind was cold on my wet face. I slowly stood up. I tripped and fell onto my hands and knees. It was hard and it hurt to walk. I used the tree to help me up and then I started to look around. It was quite. The only sound was the sound of the howling wind as it blew past me, taking leaves with it. I slowly made my way around the tree, and to my surprise, I saw something sticking out of the ground. I walked over to it and noticed it was a large well. There was wood all around it. When I looked around more, I noticed that there was pieces of debris everywhere.

With a blink of an eye, I saw a house and a shack. Then, just like that, I was back in reality. I turned back towards the well and looked into it. It was dark.

"Kagome." I heard the wind in the well whisper my name. I stared into the well as it called my name once again. I soon noticed the ground in the well started to turn into the sky. A very blue and vibrant sky. It looked beautiful. I slowly got up onto the ledge of the well and stood there, looking down. I wanted to go in. I wanted it to take me to a place that wasn't here. I stared into the sky in the well for a very, very long time, until I closed my eyes and jumped. I could feel the wind in my hair. When I opened my eyes I was in the bottom of the well. I was sitting there as if I was placed, ever so gently, onto my knees. I looked up and saw the friendly blue sky I saw in the well. I slowly climbed the vines.

When I got to the top, I slowly lifted myself out of the well. I was surrounded by a massive field with luscious green grass. There were many trees surrounding the field. I steered at the ground in disbelief.

"Did I just… come through the well?" I slowly fell to my knees in awe. It was so beautiful. I got a vision of the girl and the boy sitting in front of me. The boy was laying on her lap while the girl rubbed his head.

"I love you InuYasha." She said. The boy slowly sat up and looked at her.

"I love you too." He said and then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"We will always be together." He said, and then it was gone.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

Ignore what my last writer's note said.

I totally forgot to fix it... sorry everyone.

So this story should have about... 12... 13 chapters at most?

(Should is he key word...but I tend to bend the rules)

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

Chapter 3! I'm glad some of you like it a lot!

Also, sorry this chapter is so short. I thought that it should be a shorter chapter.

I'm sorry there is a lot of explaining, but I actually like that in a book.

It adds more to the story.

(I also want to say that all questions will be answered in to end)

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Are You...**

I stared at the spot they sat for a long time before I jumped from the sudden sound of movement. I quickly tried to stand up, stumbling on my way, and looked around. I looked around the meadow and in the trees. I couldn't see anything moving, so I slowly calmed myself down. I noticed a large tree in the distance and felt the wind blow in the direction. It started calling my name again. I slowly started to follow it.

I walked for a long time until I came to a clearing with a massive tree in the middle. It was Goshinboku. It had the mark. I noticed the hole, from where I took the gemstone from, was there. I slowly walked up to the tree and placed my hand on it. I heard movement from behind me and slowly opened my eyes.

"This is where you freed me." I turned around in surprise. The boy was standing in front of me, a few feet away. His white hair and ears waved in the wind. He was wearing his red robe and sword. I stared at him in disbelief. He stared back at me. His eyes looked pained and he gave of a strong feeling of sorrow.

"Kagome… is that you?" He asked. I started at him in surprise. Piece started to piece together in my head. The girl I saw the boy with was me. I was the girl he cherished and loved. The girl that he wanted to be with. The girl who didn't remember him.

"I… I am… I don't…" I couldn't find the words. I didn't know if I was Kagome or Okuru. I didn't know what to say or what he wanted to hear.

"I don't know." I finally said. I looked down at the ground and got another vision. The boy and I were coming out of the well together. His arm around me. We ran to a village and I saw many different people coming to me. Welcoming me back. Then I was back. I shook my head.

"I don't… I don't… remember." I hesitated to said as I looked at him. I was still trying to wrap my head around things. He slowly walked up to me. I was to tired to worry about what would happen. I couldn't think. I couldn't remember. I didn't know. He hesitated but put a hand on my shoulder. He then put a hand on my head and pulled me into a huge.

"I can wait a little longer." He whispered. I didn't know what he meant and I was to tired to think. I wanted to cry, but I was tired tired to cry. Him hugging me felt calming. It felt normal. I don't know him. I don't know where I am, but it felt like it was normal. Something I would do all the time. I slowly closed my eyes and, before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

So remember when I said that there should be about... 12... 13 chapters at most?

It's about 15 with an added Bonus chapter for people who like that.

Once again! So glad you love the book!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!**

I am so glad to hear you are loving this story!  
to be honest, I didn't think it would be that good either (cough cough People who commented. lol)

Once again, I am glad you like it. This chapter leaves you with a cliff hanger... so ya.

You are allowed to get mad at me! lol

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **InuYasha's P.O.V**

I sat in a tree. Watching the sky. Staring at it. Wondering. Wondering when she would come back. Wondering when I would see her again. I tried to go after her, but the moment she left, the well stopped working. I tried to get back to her, but nothing I tried worked. It has been fifty years. Fifty long years without her. With every passing day, I slowly forgot about her. All I remembered know is her face and her sweet scent of cherry blossoms. I refuse to forget.

Miroku and Sango were very old. They had grandchildren. Shippo was still young, for a demon. I didn't age. She was a human. If she did not pass away from her sickness all those years ago, she would have definitely passed away from old age… but I never stopped looking. Never stopped hoping she would someday returning. I felt tears in my eyes. I let them roll down my face. I didn't care anymore. It hurt to much to keep them in. I stared at the sky, know blurry, and wondered why. Why was I left like this? Why wasn't she coming back? I refused to believe she was dead. Everyone told me to stop trying. Stop thinking she would come back. Stop having hope. Maybe it was foolish of me to believe? Maybe I was asking too much?

Then, I smelled it. The scent I logged to smell again. The scent I knew all too well. I stood up in disbelief and quickly jumped to where it was coming from. There she was. Sitting on the ground. When I went to take a step, she jumped and started to look around. I scared her. I looked at her, examining her every move. Watching her. She was wearing very different clothing and her hair was much longer than before. It was up to her knees. She slowly started to walk in the direction of the sacred tree, Goshinboku. I slowly followed, watching her every step. Every step was so persie and careful, almost as if she didn't know what to expect. Could I blame her? I didn't know what to think, how to move, how to act. When she got to the tree, I watched as she placed a hand on it. I slowly jumped down to the ground.

"This is where you freed me." I said softly. She turned and looked at me. It was her. Her eyes. Her face. Her hair. Her everything. I longed to see her again, and it happened. But instead of looking at me in happiness, she looked at me in confusion and disbelief.

"Kagome… is that you?" I hesitated to say. She stared at me in surprise. Surprised that I knew her name. Did she forget? Was it not her?

"I… I am… I don't…" she said slowly as she couldn't find the words. I stared at her, waiting for her answer. Her voice sounded the same. She looked the same… but something wasn't right.

"I don't know." She finally said. I watched as she looked down at the ground. I stared at her, hoping she would remember. She shook her head after a short while.

"I don't… I don't… remember." She hesitated to said as she looked at me. She looked tired, worried, hurt, and she had read marks on her face from crying. I slowly walked up to her. I hesitated but put a hand on her shoulder, happy to know she wasn't an illusion or fake in any way. I then put another hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a huge.

"I can wait a little longer." I whispered. I could feel her hesitate to relax, but she did, letting her waite rest on me. She leaned into me. I heard her breath start to steady. I slowly picked her up, bridal-style. She was fast asleep. I sat down at the bottom of the tree, feeling tears run down my face, but they were tears of joy. Tears of happiness. I was so glad she was back. I'm glad I waited for her. Something started to glow from under her shirt. I lifted a hand to her neck and pulled the necklace out from under her shirt. It was a gemstone and it looked exactly like the Shikon no tama.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story is already doe but I am uploading it chapters at a time because

that keeps you all in suspense!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone!**

I hope you are all still enjoying the story.

I am going to start writing a My Hero Academia FanFic...

but it will be a ship. You should all comment your ships in the show!

I'm just going to say... I ship Izuku and Kacchan... haha...

 **ANYWAY!**  
 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

I woke up with my head resting in something soft. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was sitting in someone's lap. The boys lap. I looked up at his sleeping face. He had his arms around me and held me tightly. His long white hair waved in the wind, getting intertwined with mine. He was warm. I could feel his heartbeat. It was slow and calm. It felt nice and relaxing, but I didn't know him. I felt like I had spent an eternity with him, yet… I knew nothing about him. I felt him start pulling me closer to him, into a tighter huge, and I jumped at the sudden movement. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me

"You slept for a long time." He said. He was right. It was dusk know. When I got here it was morning. He was staring into my eyes. I felt the blood rush to my face and I quickly got up, slipping out of his arms and out of his reach.

"Kagome-"

"How do you know who I am?" I asked him before he could say anymore. He looked at me in sorrow. I felt guilty. I felt like I should know him, I should remember everything, but I didn't. I slowly looked at the ground. The grass was waving in the warm wind. The sky was a bright orange and pink coloured, telling everyone that the day was almost over.

"Do you not remember?" He asked. I slowly turned around to look at him. What was I supposed to remember? He was sad. He thinks I'm someone I'm not and I don't know how to tell him. I looked at him with sorrow and pained eyes. Trying to tell him no without actually saying it. He just sat there, looking at the ground.

"I was sick. I ended up going into a coma that lasted fifty years. My family ended up passing away that night in a car accident. When I woke up from my coma, I didn't remember anything or anyone. My family…" I paused at the thought of them.

"The people who cared for me over the years told me everything this morning. After three years… they only told me today." I felt tears roll down my face. I quickly wiped them away.

"I ran away. I was angry. Angry they lied to me. Angry they kept my own life a secret from me. I knew I was misplaced in the world but I didn't know why. I was different from everyone. I felt different and I saw the world in a different way. No one understands me. Know I know why." I didn't look at him. I stared up at the sky, feeling the warm sun light on my face. Looking at all the beautiful colours.

"That's why you were gone for so long?" I didn't understand his question. Gone from where? What was he asking me?

"I don't understand. What was I gone from?" I turned around to look at him. He was staring at me with carrying eyes. It pained me to see him sad.

"So... you really don't remember anything." He said again in a small quiet voice. I looked at him as I slowly shook my head. He stood up and slowly walked over to me.

"I promised you I would protect you… and I failed." He said as he stopped in front of me. He was looking down at the ground. Him and I had a connection that I couldn't remember anything about. He must have cared for me very much.

"You didn't fail me…" I slowly said as I looked back up at the sky. Something didn't feel right. He failed me by not being able to protect me? He couldn't protect me from a coma.

"I failed you…" I said in a whisper. It felt like all this was my fault. I remember the vision I saw earlier that day. I was telling him I had to leave… because my time was almost out. I was sick… so I left. That wasn't a vision. It was a memory. It was my fault he was like this. My fault I left… my own fault that I forgot.

"No you didn't." I was surprised he heard me but even more surprised by his answer. He cared for me. He worried for me. He showed affection to me that no one else ever showed. He is a stranger to me and I to him. How does he know the right thing to say to make me feel warm and loved?

"You came back. That's all that matters." He said as he brought me into a huge. It startled me at first but I hugged him back. It felt like I would have done this. It felt like the choice I would have made when I could remember.

"Know that your back, I will do everything I can to help you." He said. His grip got tighter, as if he didn't want to let me go. I didn't want him to. I've never been hugged by anyone before, at least... not that I can remember. His hug showed how much suffering he was in. All the care he has towards me. All the pain I made him go through. It was painful for me to hug him… but it was also the only thing I wanted to do.

"Thank you." I whispered softly. I was grateful to hear that. All I ever wanted to do was remember. Remember my past, remember everything that I couldn't… and know… I wanted to remember him. The boy who was hugging me with such pain, yet, so much warmth and affection. The affection I wanted to give back to him… but I couldn't. I felt tears in my eyes and pushed away, wiping away the tears, hoping he didn't see. He moved my hands away from my face and wiped away my tears for me. My heart felt like it was going to burst. Was this how I felt with him? Was this how he made me feel before? It was such a familiar, yet, unknown feeling. He stared into my eyes again. Was he looking at me… or was he looking at past me? Him and I started to get closer and then I looked away. Did I love him? Was this the feeling of love? The love I had in the past? I started to remember something. We were sitting under a tree that was much smaller than these ones. I pulled his hair to make him look at me.

"It's because I look like Kikyo. Isn't it!" I yelled.

"Gah! Watch it!" He said as he grabbed my hand.

"It's…" He paused, moving my hand so he could see my face. He stared into my eyes, and I stared back.

"It's not like that." He said. We started to get closer. This feeling scared me and I quickly shoved him away, making him fly backwards. Did I do that? Did I use to be so assertive and in people's faces? I never thought about that when I thought of myself. I never put myself out there. I didn't have many friends. Only two that I met just at the start of high school. I guess I blanked out for a bit because he was know looking at the ground as well.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked as he picked me up, bridal-style. It surprised me, but I didn't mind. It felt like he had done this before. He had done this all the time. I nodded my head, telling him to continue asking.

"Where did you get that necklace." He asked. I slowly looked down at my neck and pulled the necklace out of my shirt. I looked at it in confusion.

"I made it. I found the gem." I paused as I held it.

"It's a wired gemstone. It lets me see colour." I looked up at him. He was surprised.

"Colour? What do you mean?" Was I not colour blind back then? Was I able to see colour when I was here?

"Did I not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" He looked puzzled and worried.

"I can not see colour. I'm colour blind. I can only see shades or gray, black, and white. This gemstone brought colour to my life. The strange thing about it was that I new what the name to ever colour was even though I have never seen any before." It still puzzled me, but it looked like it puzzled the boy more than it did me.

"You used to be able to see colour. I don't know if that was because of-" he stopped. He was thinking. What was he going to say? What was he thinking about?

"All I know is that you used to be able to see colour." He said. He then shook his head and looked back at me.

"So where did you get the necklace?" He asked… again.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story is already done but I am uploading it chapters at a time because that keeps you all in suspense!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone.**

I am really sorry I have not been updating.

I will try and update a more.

I have read the comments about how I should be updating more.

It will take me a bit to start writing again but I only want to put out the best for you guys.

 **I really hope you enjoy**.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I looked at him in annoyance. Did he ever pay any attention? Even when I said I didn't remember him, he asked again after that… but who would blame him? He lost… the person he cared about and couldn't get to her. Of course he asked again. He wanted to see if I was telling the truth or not.

"I pulled it out of Goshinboku. It let me take it." The boy looked at the tree. The tree that he said I freed him from. What did he mean when he said that? I freed him… I freed him from what? Then I noticed the beads on his neck. A necklace. It felt like it was meant for something. What was it meant for? Why were there so many questions I couldn't answer? Gah! Stop asking yourself questions! Stop talking to yourself! Without thinking, I moved my hand on to the necklace and felt it. The boy immediately wiped his head around and looked at me in surprise. I let go of them. What did I do?

"I'm s-sorry." I stuttered as I moved my hands back into my chest.

"No. It's ok… you just startled me… that's all." I could feel his heartbeat. It was much faster than before.

"If you don't mind me asking… what are they for?" I watched as a nervous grin was plastered on his face. He started rubbing the back of his head.

"We don't need to talk about them…" He said as he jumped high above. I hugged him tightly in fear of falling. I heard him laughing as I barred my head into his red robe, not wanting to look.

"I won't drop you." As soon as he said that, I remembered something. I was sitting on his back and then he jumped. I got scared and held onto him tightly as I closed my eyes, not wanting to see where we were going.

"I ain't going to drop you." He said in annoyance. I slowly looked up at him. He was concentrating on where he was going. I watched his hair dance in the wind. His ears flapped like a dogs. Was he a dog? Many animals had ears… wait. Where they real? I slowly moved my hands around his head, staring at the ears. Then, I grabbed them, feeling their softness and smoothness at the same time. Then I looked at his face. He was looking at me in shock. I quickly dropped my hands down to my chest. Forcing an embarrassed smile. Something tells me I've done this before. Then I remembered seeing him pinned to a tree. An arrow was going right through his heart. There were vines and roots growing all around him. Then I walked up to him and started to feel them the exact same way I had just did.

"S-sorry." I hurried to get out of my mouth. He's face started to turn a flushed colour. I could feel mine already was red. We both quickly turned our heads away, looking in the opposite directions. Not to self… don't touch the ears. I slowly turned my head to see where we were going. He jumped past the well, and beyond the trees surrounding the meadow. There was a dark desolate land that was covered in dead trees and grass. The land was black like charcoal with debri laying all over. It looked frightening… and we were jumping into it. We soon came across a small village that was not destroyed. There were no people in sight.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story is already done but I am uploading it chapters at a time because that keeps you all in suspense!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone**

Figured you guys could use two chapters today considering I've been gone

for like three... four months... ha...haha... sorry.

Its ok! This Chapter is longer!

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Shippo." He yelled as we landed, gently placing my feet on the ground. I held his arm tightly in fear. All of a sudden a boy came out of a house. He looked like a teenager but he had a big fluffy tail, paws for feet, and pointy ears. He was wearing a blue Sashinuki hakama, a turquoise Happi coat patterned with leaves, and a tan fur vest.

"Ka...Kagome…"The boy said slowly. I looked at him with confusion. Does he know me too?

"Is… is that…" he couldn't finish his sentence. Then I remembered something. The world was filled with trees and green grass. The boy in blue was sitting on my shoulder. He was much smaller.

"InuYasha is such an idiot." He said as we stared at the boy in the red robe on the ground. I felt annoyed with him, but that annoyance quickly faded when I thought of the name.

"In… InuYasha…" I said slowly, making sure I said it right. I looked up at the boy in red who was looking at me in confusion.

"InuYasha?" I asked, not sure if that was his name. He looked at me and smiled softly. That was his name. A name that felt so familiar. I used to say it a lot. I surprised myself with my own thought.

"Yes. It's Kagome." He said as he looked back at the boy.

"Kagome… Kagome! It's really Kagome! You came back!" He said as he hugged me. I was surprised, but hugged him back. It felt right... to hug him.

"You are Shippo?" I asked as he pulled away. He looked at me with surprise, then sorrow as he wiped away tears in his eyes.

"Do… do you not remember?" I looked down at the ground and slowly shook my head. All of a sudden I heard a thud.

"Awe! Why'd you do that InuYasha!?" Shippo asked as he backed up, rubbing his head.

"Can't you see she is already sad? Don't make her feel bad." InuYasha said in anger.

"If she doesn't remember us, don't you think she should go back to her world where she is safe?" I looked at Shippo in pain.

"No! She isn't going back!" InuYasha yelled at poor Shippo. He is only trying to look after me. Wait… how did I know he is only trying to look after me?

"Shippo." That name was a name I've heard before.

"I don't want to go back. That place doesn't need me anymore." I said as I sat on my knees.

"There's nothing there for me. No one that needs me. I can't remember my past… but I think this place can help me." I said with a forced smile. I could tell he didn't believe my words. I don't think I even believe some of them. But it was true that no one there needs me. I'm a lost cause. Wait… how did I get here anyway? Why did the well take me here? Where is here?

"I'm sorry… but could you tell me where here is?" I asked slowly. Shippo sighed as he looked at InuYasha. I looked up at him too. Then I started to remember something.

"Do you really have to go back already?" A boy with short black hair said to me as I packed a big yellow backpack in a kitchen I did not remember.

"I have to. InuYasha is already waiting for me." I said as I put a bowl of Ramen into the bag.

"Kagome! Don't forget to take the sacred saky and charms back with you to the feudal era!" An older man said as he walked into the room.

"The… feudal era." I said softly. Both the boys looked at me in surprise.

"Is this the feudal era?" I asked as I looked back up at InuYasha. His mouth was hanging open as if he was going to say something.

"Yes!" Shippo said in excitement.

"You're starting to remember!" He said. I was starting to remember little by little, but it wasn't enough. It didn't help me. Theses small memories I got were the only things giving me small answers. Nothing more.

"I remember a young boy… and an older man in a house. The boy looked a little like me. Who were they?" I asked as I looked at InuYasha. His face slowly turned sad as he slowly turned his head to look to the opposite direction.

"You must be talking about Sōta… your brother… and your… grandfather." I felt tears in my eyes. My real family… the one that passed away.

"Don't cry Kagome. You can go back." Shippo said. He didn't know. He didn't know they were no longer with us. He didn't know they were no longer with me.

"No… it's ok." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"I don't want to go back." I said. It was true. Besides, I couldn't meet them. I held onto InuYasha's arm tightly. I don't want to leave his side. It's strange. I don't know him… yet… I feel like I know everything about him.

"We should go inside before anyone sees us." Shippo said. I looked around at the desolate land in confusion and fear. Who would see us? Who would come here? I could feel InuYasha start to walk and I automatically wake with him. We followed Shippo into a small house. It was dark with no windows. It had a dirty wood floor with an opening in the middle. Shippo did something with his hands and fire flow out into the pit. I jumped in surprise.

"W-what was that!?" I questioned in fear. Then I remember something. InuYasha, Shippo, two others, a cat with two tails, and I were fighting something. It looked frightening. It swung an arm at me and almost hit me until InuYasha came and saved me.

"You idiot! Get out of the way!" He yelled. Then, I watched blue fire come out of Shippo's hand.

"W-What was that thing? What was that fire? Where did it come from?" Questions came blurting out of my mouth. Shippo sighed as I stared at him in fear.

"If you're going to stay here… you have to kn… re-learn the basics." Shippo said as he looked at InuYasha. I looked up at him slowly. He didn't want to tell me something… but I felt like I already knew what he was going to say. What was he going to say? What should I already know?

"Kagome… Shippo is a demon fox." He said. I slowly turned my head to look at him. Why was I not surprised?

"Are you a demon?" I asked. Then I covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask that." I said. I sounded stupid.

"I mean… I did mean to ask it, but not so abruptly…" I sounded even stupider.

"I mean-"

"I'm half demon." He said as he looked into the fire. Now I've done it. I'm so stupid.

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Sorry for what?" I looked at him in confusion.

"For asking. You seem very hurt about it. It's a touchy subject and I shouldn't have asked." Why was I not surprised by anything he was telling me? It didn't seem to faze me. Maybe I was still trying to figure out all the other information?

"It's ok. We used to talk about it a lot… you and I." He said. I looked at him. He was starting into my eyes. I turned away when I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I remember him standing in front of me.

"I'm going to get the Shikon no tama to become all demon!" He said with a vicious grin. It scared me at first, but then I remembered something else. He was sitting next to me.

"I don't want to become a full demon… not if it means I will hurt you." I felt a blood rush to my cheeks again. I got the same feeling I did before. My heart was pounding in my chest. I looked over at Shippo who was grinning.

"I guess some things never change, no matter if you remember or not." InuYasha waked him on the head. Shippo crossed his arms in a huff.

"If only you learned to keep your mouth shut." InuYasha said in annoyance. I giggled. I felt like I've seen them do this before. After a while, I felt my eyes start to get heavy and close.

"It's getting late. We should put out the fire and go to sleep." InuYasha said. I forced my eyes open and noticed I was leaning on him. My head was rested on his shoulder. I was going to move, but I was to tired. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story is already done but I am uploading it chapters at a time because that keeps you all in suspense!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone**

sorry about the long wait, This story will be uploaded and finished within 4 days

You get two chapters a day!

Hope your not too mad at me

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **InuYasha's P.O.V**

I looked at her sleeping face as she cuddled into me. So much has changed about her. The more she was here, the more I noticed that her spiritual energy was ten times stronger than her last. Her hair was much longer and her cloths were very different. She was much softer than she used to be and more delicate… like a flower in the rain. Too much water could hurt it but yet… to little could kill it. I have to be careful about what I say and how I say it. She is damaged and I don't want to break her even more. I looked at the door, keeping watch until I felt something shaking me. It was Kagome. She was shaking and cold. I slowly moved her so her head was laying on my lap and I took of my robe, placing it on her. I then picked her up and sat her down in my lap, wrapping my arms around her to keep her warm. She cuddled into me as she started to feel warm. It was wired. It was as if I knew her… but I didn't. I knew the old Kagome… not the new Kagome. She didn't know the old me… she only knew the new me. The me that wasn't frightening or wanting to become full demon. I want to keep it that way. I don't want her to know.

"What happened to you Kagome?" I whispered into her ear, hoping for an answer I knew I wouldn't get. I looked back to the door and something moved. I froze. The air was thick and hard to breath in. The scent started to change. It turned into the smell of rotting corpses and demons blood.

"You better keep a close eye on Kagome before something happens to her." I stared at the door in surprise. It was a familiar voice, but an unfamiliar scent.

"Who's there." I demanded. I couldn't get up because I didn't want to wake Kagome.

"You will remember in due time." The air changed again and the scent was gone. I looked down at Kagome. Was it the jewel he wanted? How did she get the jewel in the first place? She destroyed it. I was there. Did the jewel give her the power to stay alive for all these years? Her face was filled with sorrow. She didn't know anything. She didn't remember anything. I thought back to the first time we meet. She freed me from Goshinboku after Kikyo sealed me away for fifty years. I was rude to her back then. I don't want her to remember that part of me either. I looked back at the door. What did he mean by I will remember in due time? What was I forgetting? Light was starting to come in from the doorway. The sun was starting to come up.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story is already done but I am uploading it chapters at a time because that keeps you all in suspense!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone!**

This chapter is way longer than the last one... don't ask me why... because I don't know.

 **Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

I woke up to find myself back in his arms. InuYasha's arms. I started to remember something. He used to carry me all the time to a lot of different places. I couldn't tell what the places were. They were blurred out of sight. I looked up at him. He was staring at the doorway. I turned to look at the door and I noticed that his red robe was laid out on top of me. It was warm and smelled like him. The smell of a sweet burning fire. I couldn't tell if that was him or the rode of the fire rate.

"Robe of the fire rat!?" I said as I stood up in surprise,waking poor Shippo and scaring InuYasha half to death.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologize as I sat next to the surprise InuYasha and rested a hand in his shoulder. Shippo stared at me.

"Sorry. I just remembered something! This is the rode of the fire rat! You never told me that! I remembered it!" I said in excitement but then I paused.

"So that means... this is all real... Everything they told me was true…" I said under my breath as I slowly turned my head and looked out the door.

"It's ok Kagome." I heard Shippo said.

"I don't know what happened to you when you were gone… but it will be ok. It always has." He said as he put a hand on my knee. I put a hand on his hand and gave him a kind forced smile. He didn't seem to notice, but something tells me InuYasha did.

"I have a question. What happened here?" I asked. The land was so desolate and yesterday I was to tired to ask. I turned around and watched as they both looked at each other then back at me.

"I don't think you remember enough to hear that story." InuYasha said. I looked at him in confusion. How much was I supposed to remember?

"Then tell me what happened leading up to it. It may help me and my memory. I will just sit-" before I could finish InuYasha had face planted into the ground. I jumped in surprise, staring down at him. Shippo was laughing… until InuYasha got up and hit him on the head… again. InuYasha sat there, looking annoyed. How was he not hurt?

"Are you ok? What happened?" I asked as I looked at his face. It had scratches all over it. Shippo grinned as I looked over at him.

"Do you want me to tell her, or are you going to tell her?" He asked. I looked back at InuYasha, who was starting at the door in a huff.

"What happened?" I asked in concern.

"You see that necklace? Well, It's a spiritual necklace that helps people control demons." I looked at him in surprise. Then I remembered saying sit and watching him face plant into to ground… lots of times.

"Every time you say "Sit" he will fall-"

"Head first into the ground." I said. I felt bad. If I remembered sooner, this wouldn't have happened.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I grabbed InuYasha's hand.

"I didn't mean to!" I pleaded. He looked at me.

"It's… ok. You didn't know." He sighed. I felt a little relief as he crossed his arms. I was mean. How did he care so much for me when I was so mean back then?

"I'm sorry. Here. Let me take it off." I said as I held the necklace. He grabbed my hands in surprise. I looked up at him. He looked pained.

"N-no. Leave them." He said as I let go of the beads.

"It's… it's ok." He let go of my hands. He wanted them?

"But, don't you feel trapped?" I asked. He shook his head.

"InuYasha said that he would never take them off after you le-" InuYasha hit him on the head. InuYasha is sure violent… I sighed. But he was cute and kind.

"I'll tell you what happened… after you remember a bit more…" he looked down at the ground.

"But even your past won't help you here." He said. I looked at him in concern. So I left before this happened? There is no memories of this? A desolate and dead land… I remember seeing it before. After something happened. A fight. But that was all I could remember.

"Did we fight?" I asked. Memories were slowly coming back. Every minute I spent here was a little part of me coming back.

"Yes. We used to fight a lot." InuYasha said.

"But that's something you need to remember. We can't tell you a lot… because we just can't remember it too well…" he said as he closed his eyes. Every memory feels like it only just happened yesterday. I guess fifty years go by fast when you're asleep.

"I'm starting to remember a little more. I keep seeing these two people… a man and a woman. One wears a purple robe and the other wears a pink and black outfit… and there's a cat with two tails." I said as I put a finger up to my chin. They were important. They used to be with us all the time. Who were they?

"Miroku and Sango." InuYasha said. I looked up at him.

"And Kilala." Shippo said. Miroku… I remember… a perverted womanizer who loved Sango… a demon slayer. Kilala… that was the cat… the demon two tail.

"I remember them." I said with a smile. I remember them… those words are words I don't hear come out of my mouth... ever. I felt two tears roll down my cheek and I wiped it away. They were tears of joy.

"Where are they know?" I asked.

"They are not in this village. They moved away so they could live a happier life. So we're not so dead." I looked at him. He was looking at the ground.

"Is anyone in this village?" InuYasha didn't answer. I looked over at Shippo who was also looking at the ground.

"No… we are the only ones…" Shippo said slowly. I was surprised.

"Why did you stay here? Why didn't you go with Miroku and Sango?" I asked… maybe a little to abruptly. InuYasha looked pained. Very sad and hurt. I then remembered that I had to leave… and leave through the well. So the well brought me here and back home.

"I… We… we didn't go because…" InuYasha didn't want to finish. They were waiting for me. They waited for me.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I rested my head on his knee. It was hard for him. I didn't remember anything. He lost me, waiting for me to come back… I felt so bad.

"If I didn't go then you wouldn't feel like this." I said. Then I felt a hand on my head

I slowly looked up.

"It's not your fault. We chose to stay here." He said with a forced smile. He is lying. He only stayed here because he thought I would come back… when I didn't… he started to lose hope. He only stayed here because he felt like he didn't deserve better. He wanted to bear the pain.

"No you didn't." I said as I looked at him. His smile turned into pain. He knew I knew. He knew that I saw right through him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I won't leave ever again." I promised. He looked at me in surprise. I wouldn't blame him. Me, a schoolaholic who did nothing but want to go back to there time to get good grades… wait… was I really like that? I remembers all the times I left… just for school. If I was like who I am know back then, I would never leave… but I wasn't me… back then. I was her.

"I don't need to leave again." I assured them. InuYasha smiled warmly at me.

"So… you want to live here forever?" Shippo asked. I smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story is already done but I am uploading it chapters at a time because that keeps you all in suspense!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone!**

This chapter is a little shorter than the other one...

But its one exciting chapter!

 **Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

InuYasha decided to take me to see Miroku and Sango. Shippo came along because it was a long trip and he didn't want be left alone. InuYasha walked with his arms crossed. Shippo walked beside him, doing the same thing. I smiled. They were both cute. As we walked, the trees and ground slowly started to get its green colour back. I wondered, again and again, what happened here. InuYasha didn't want to tell me, and from the looks of it, Shippo didn't what to say much about it either. I looked around. What a strange world. No cities or towns. The only buildings we came across were the ones we left. Then I started to think about what they said. There demons. Demons? I used to think demons were only myths… but I always got a feeling a strange feeling when someone mention the word. Now I know why.

"Do we fight demons?" I asked, curious about the things I remembered. They did resemble humans, but most of them did not.

"We used to fight demons and humans." InuYasha said. Why did we fight them? InuYasha and Shippo were very kind. Were demons in this world like the ones people in my world would read about? The ones people thought they were?

"Just like humans, not all demons are kind. Most of them are very cruel and ruthless." He said.

"You can't trust them." Shippo said. I looked at them in surprise. So they are against there own kind? There a lot like me… but I don't know where I fit in. I disliked my "Family" but I guess I shouldn't call them my own kind… or should I? I just disliked humans in general… after what they told me anyway.

"Why are you two so nice?" I asked as I walked a bit faster to walk beside InuYasha. They looked at me with a smile.

"I was brought up to be kind to everyone. Then I spent the rest of my time with you." Shippo said with a smile.

"You thought me how to be kind and caring." InuYasha said as he gave me the sweetest and most caring smile I have ever seen. It warmed my heart. They cared so much about me because I helped them. Then I remembered helping Shippo when we first meet him. These evil brothers killed his father and we helped him get revenge… then I remembered they kidnaped me and the only way I could save myself was to tell them that InuYasha was my lover. My face turned red.

"Judging by your expression, it seems like the girl spoke the truth. Now, hand over the jewel fragments of the Shikon no tama to me, or you'll never see your lover alive again!" A boy with long braided black hair said. InuYasha looked at him in surprise.

"There must be some misunderstanding. You and I are supposed to be lovers?" InuYasha asked as he slowly walked towards the floating cloud I was on. I stared ahead with an embarrassed grin on my face. Then the air started to change, snapping me out of thought. I grabbed InuYasha's arm and held it in fear. We all stopped. InuYasha started to sniff the air and then his ears started to twitch. Then dark clouds appeared and started to cover the sky.

"I see that your back Kagome. How delightful!" Someone said in a corrupted and distorted voice. InuYasha put an arm around me.

"How sweet. Even after all this time, you still care for her. It's a pity she doesn't remember you. That sickness didn't last as long as I hoped. I planted it in you so that I could get my revenge, slowly letting you remember painful memories that you would have been good without." The voice started to take shape. Sounding so familiar. I hugged InuYasha in fear. I didn't know what was going on.

"So you don't remember still? That's a shame. I had a speech ready and everything." I looked around. The voice made me uneasy. It felt evil and sent a shiver down my spine. Shippo was backed up into me. We all huddled together.

"I have to admit, I thought I was a goner when we last met… but that was fifty years ago. Sound familiar?" Then I remembered when I freed InuYasha from the three, Goshinboku. Then I remembered a woman. I had a lot of hatred towards her in the memory for a reason I did not know of. She had long black hair that was in a wire looking pony tail, and she had a read and white Miko outfit on. Then I remembered a man behind a big mess I couldn't remember.

"Naraku!" I said in surprise. InuYasha stared at me in disbelief. As soon as I said the name, memories came rushing back. Memories of fighting. Then I got a memory of being left in the dark. I shook my head.

"So. You do remember me! I'm pleasantly surprised!" The memories of being left in the dark stayed in my head, not wanting to leave. I closed my eyes and hugged InuYasha tighter, making sure he was still there.

"I can see that it is working." He said. InuYasha tightened his grip on me.

"What did you do to Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm only finishing what I started." He sain in a menacing voice.

"And that's putting an end to her misery." He said, then he appeared in front of us. I looked at him in surprise. InuYasha took out his sword and aimed it at him, with an arm still around my waist.

"Don't you dare touch her!" InuYasha yelled.

"I won't have to." All of a sudden I felt a horrible pain in my side. My right side was on fire. I winced at the pain, grabbing at the spot that hurt. I lifted my jacket and shirt to see what was there. There was a glowing mark. A hexagram with a circle around it. It was red. Blood red. I winced again at the agonizing pain and fell to my knees, leaning over. My stomach started to turn. Sweat started to pour down my face.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story is already done but I am uploading it chapters at a time because that keeps you all in suspense!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone!**

This chapter isn't too long, but the next few will be longer!

I don't remember why I made some shorter than others...

Its wired...

 **BUT I Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"What are you doing to her!?" InuYasha yelled as I heard him run in Naraku's direction. He laughed his menacing laugh.

"I am give her pain and suffering! The pain and suffering I went through! The pain that the Shikon no tama kept from her when she was sick." The Shikon no tama? I started to remember the gemstone around my neck and shards of it.

"Wind Scare!" I heard. He used one of Tessaiga's powers, trying to hit Naraku. But if I remembered anything, it was that Naraku was a sneaky and manipulative opponent. All of a sudden, I felt myself get up to my feet. I wasn't controlling my body! I watched as I appeared in front of InuYasha, spreading my arms out so he couldn't swing again.

"Kagome?" He asked in surprise. Then I threw a punch, hitting him and making him go flying.

"The Shikon no tama gives her inhumanly powers." InuYasha flew back into a tree. He quickly got up and looked at me. I could still feel the pain. I gasped in pain as I started to walk up to him.

"In… u… ya... sha…" I managed to get out. It was painful to talk.

"He... lp… me…" I said as I felt tears run down my face.

"If you try and come for me, she dies, but if you let her kill you, she will live a normal life. I will disappear, forever." I tried to shake my head, only managing to move it slightly to the left and right.

"N... n... no…" I said. I tried to stop myself. It wasn't working.

"I promised you I would protect you." He said. I still walked closer to him. As I got closer, I noticed he had splinters all over his hands, feet, and face.

"If I can save you… then I will." He wasn't moving. Why wasn't he moving!? When I got to him, I grabbed his sword and pulled it out of the ground. Then I pointed it at him.

"Kill him." I heard in my head.

"He doesn't love you. He loves Kikyo." Kikyo. The woman I remembered. The one I felt hatred for.

"He is only showing kindness to you because he feels bad for you." He's lying. The kindness I got from InuYasha was different then pitted kindness. He showed me genuine kindness. After not knowing what kindness was, I know what true kindness is now. Kindness is showing someone how much you care for them, showing them… how much you love them and enjoy them. I pulled the sword back, getting ready to push it forward. I closed my eyes. I can't kill him. I can't kill the one who is all I have. I can't kill the one who showed me how to love again. I can't kill the one who helped me remember this much. My arm pushed forward but I stopped right before it pierced his skin. I felt myself have control over my body again. I slowly brought the swords blade to the ground.

"What are you doing? Do as I say!" Naraku demanded, but I didn't listen. I was fighting against control over my body. I dropped the sword, letting it ratal as it hit the ground and slowly turned my body. I put my arm out, making a bow appear in my hand, then I drew back an arrow, getting ready to fire.

"I've had enough of you and your lies. You destroyed so many people's homes and families. I thought I destroyed you then. Now die Naraku!" I said as I let go of the arrow. It zoomed across the grass and right into his chest, out the other side leaving a massive hole behind. There was a train of blood leading behind him. He fell to his knees and looked up at me in surprise.

"But… how?" He struggled to say, then he fell to the ground, taking his last breath. Light appeared and his body started to turn to dust. My body felt heavy as my arms fell to my side. I turned around to see that Shippo and InuYasha were fine.

"I'm glad... you're… o...k." I said, and then it went black.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story is already done but I am uploading it chapters at a time because that keeps you all in suspense!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone!**

Another InuYasha's P.O.V!

How Exciting!

 **I Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **InuYasha's P.O.V**

"What are you doing to her!?" I yelled as I to Naraku getting ready to wing.

"I am give her pain and suffering! The pain and suffering I went through! The pain that the Shikon no tama kept from her when she was sick." The Shikon no tama? So the Jewel she had around her neck was the real thing.

"Wind Scare!" I yelled, swinging Tessaiga and hitting the ground. Light went flying towards Naraku but missed. The Kagome appeared right in front of me, spreading out her arms, showing that she was protecting the evil bastard.

"Kagome?" I asked in surprise. Then she swung her arm, punching me right in the face. I flew backwards.

"The Shikon no tama gives her inhumanly powers." I flew back into a tree. I then quickly got up and looked at Kagome. She wasn't doing this. I refused to believe it. I watched as she gasped in pain as she started to walk up to me.

"In… u… ya...sha…" She said in deep gasps of pain.

"He...lp… me…" I watched as tears ran down her face.

"If you try and come for me, she dies, but if you let her kill you, she will live a normal life. I will disappear, forever." I looked at her in sorrow. If I can't hit him to save her… I promised her I would protect her. I watched as she tried to move her head.

"N...n...no…" she struggled to say. I didn't know what to do. If the only way she would survive was for me to die… then I would do that. I can't take any chances.

"I promised you I would protect you." I said as I looked down at the ground.

"If I can save you… then I will." I looked up at her, not moving. Showing her that it was ok. When she got to me, she grabbed Tessaiga and pulled it out of the ground. Then she pointed it at me. She pulled the sword back, getting ready to swing. She closed her eyes. I closed my eyes as she punched it forward. I waited for the pain… but it never came. I could feel the blade on my chest, shaking. I looked up. She slowly brought the swords blade to the ground.

"What are you doing? Do as I say!" Naraku demanded, but she didn't listen. She dropped the sword, letting it ratal as it hit the ground. A purple and pink flair appeared around her. Her spiritual power had increased immensely. Then she put an arm out, making a purple bow appear in her hand. An arrow appeared and she started getting ready to fire, pulling it back.

"I've had enough of you and your lies. You destroyed so many people's homes and families. I thought I destroyed you then. Now die Naraku!" She yelled as she let it go. The arrow zoomed across the grass and right into his chest, out the other side leaving a massive hole behind. There was a train of blood leading behind him. He fell to his knees and looked up at us in surprise.

"But… how?" He struggled to say, then he fell to the ground, taking his last breath. Light appeared and his body started to turn to dust. After, her arms fell to her side as the fire disappeared. She turned around and looked at Shippo and I.

"I'm glad... you're… o...k." She said, then she started to fall. I quickly got up and caught her. She was only passed out. I looked at her. She didn't want to hurt me. She didn't want to kill me. I felt a tear run down my face, it landed on her cheek. I wiped it away. Shippo walked up to me and took out a leaf, making a blanket appear. He covered her up so she didn't get cooled. I stood up, carrying her a bridal-style, and we started to continue our gurney.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story is already done but I am uploading it chapters at a time because that keeps you all in suspense!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone!**

This is a shocking chapter!

Only read if you are prepared to find out the truth behind my madness!

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

It was dark and cold. The only thing I could see was the Shikon no tama with an arrow through it. It was the same dark place I saw earlier when we were fighting Naraku. I looked around. Memories started to slowly come back. Memories of Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Kilala… but none of InuYasha. The memories with him were a blur. I tried hard to remember, but the only memories I could remember were the ones that I had already remembered. I looked around again. Where was I? How did I get hear? All I remember was fighting Naraku and then everything went black. I remember fighting him before. I ended up in this exact position last time.

"Kagome." The Shikon no tama spoke. I looked at it in concern. The last time I was in this position, it tried to get m to go back to my world forever.

"This is just a dream. You are asleep." I looked at the gemstone in surprise.

"I need to tell you something. I protected you because I am bound to you. I was burned away with Kikyo's body but I stayed with her solo. When part of her solo came to you, I also came with. I hold tremendous power and can grant wishes… but only one perperson." It can grant wishes?

"The memories you are remembering are coming back to you because Naraku is finally gone. He was blocking your memories because that was the wish he made. He wanted to give you a sickness that made you forget everything and go through tremendous pain." I thought for a second.

"How come I can't remember any memories with InuYasha in them?" I asked. It went silent.

"You can't remember them because you are scared to remember them. You don't want to remember something you are glad you forgot. InuYasha also doesn't want you to remember a lot of the memories you have with him." It explained. He didn't want me to remember him? Did he do something bad?

"But I want to remember?" Then I remembered that when we were in this place, he saved me. He came looking for me. I almost wished on something I shouldn't have. A selfish wish, but then he appeared, stopping me from my wish. As soon as I saw him, relief came over me. All my emotions flowed into me at once and I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"If you wish to remember more, you must wake up." How do I wake up?

"I also need to warn you that if you don't make a wish by sundown, then your worst fears will haunt your dreams forever. Once you make this wish, I will vanish forever, just like you asked me before." It echoed into my ears. I jumped and sat up. I was sitting in a hut. My side hurt a little bit. I looked down at it, there were bandages on the spot where the hexagram was. It felt like it was burning, but not as bad as before. My jacket was folded up to my side and there was a warm blanket on me. I was wearing my white undershirt. I saw Shippo leaning against the wall the door was on and sleeping. It was cold, so I wrapped the cover around myself. I listened and it was raining outside. I turned my head to the door, watching the rain pour down. I slowly got up to my feet and walked over to the door. I slid it open quickly, not wanting to wake the sleeping Shippo. InuYasha was sitting on the steps outside, looking into the forest. I sat down beside him, holding the blanket close to me so I wouldn't get cold. I layed my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. I slowly looked up at him in surprise.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"If I had done something sooner-"

"It wasn't your fault." I cut him off. He didn't believe me.

"You can't always protect me. Sometimes you need to let me protect you." I said as I put a hand on his knee. He put a hand on top of mine. I layed my head back on his shoulder.

"InuYasha." I said after a long time.

"Why don't you want me to remember you?" I asked. I could tell he was surprised because I could feel his head turn and look at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked in concern.

"I remember a lot of things know… but I can't remember our adventures with you in them. The Shikon no tama said it was because you and I didn't want to remember." I said. It pained me to say that I didn't want to remember.

"I want to remember… but I'm scared of what I will remember." I said.

"Kagome…" He said softly and in pain.

"I'm sorry." I said in a whisper. He looked deep into my eyes.

"It's ok. I want you to remember." He leaned in, and kissed me. I kissed him back. His lips were soft like flower petals. Worm and smooth. I placed a hand on his cheek. His skin was soft and cold from the wind. His hair dripped of rain and his cloths were soggy and damp. I remember everything know. Memories came back and started to finish all the holes they had left. I could remember our who adventure from beginning to end, leaving no gaps. All the painful memories and the sad thoughts. All the happy memories and cheerfulness in them. I felt tears down my face. I wasn't lost anymore. I knew exactly where I was. He found me. He saved me. He always did. We pulled away and he wiped my tears, careful not to scratch me with his nails. He looked at me. His eyes were soft and kind, showing how much he cared and missed me.

"Thank you InuYasha. Thank you for everything." I said as I hugged him, not wanting to ever leave him again. It was dark and he was the light that guided me. He hugged me tightly. It eased my thoughts of getting lost and losing him again. I then remembered what the Shikon no tama said. I had one wish. I had so many to make. I wanted to go back and live my life the way it would have been before the sickness. I wanted to bring my family back so I could see them and spend my time with them. Mother, grandpa… Sōta and Buyo. I missed them. I wanted to stay with InuYasha… forever… never growing old, just like him. I thought for a very long time. Any wish I made was my last wish. After a long time. I slowly pulled away from InuYasha and took off the necklace, holding it in my hands. He looked at me in confusion.

"I've decided on a wish." He looked at me in surprise. The last wish I made had made me sick and disappear for fifty years. I wished for the Shikon no tama to disappear, forever. My wish hap only half come true. Now I had to finish it.

"I want to stay here and live with InuYasha forever." He looked at me in disbelief.

"By making this wish, you will become immortal, not being able to die from old age or you do die, you will spend the rest of eternity in the underworld." We both stared at the glowing gemstone.

"Are you sure this is the wish you choose?" It asked. I looked up at InuYasha. He was waiting for my answer as well.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story is already done but I am uploading it chapters at a time because that keeps you all in suspense!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone!**

This is one... really... really... really short chapter...

I do apologize in advance... ha... haha...

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Yes. This is the wish I want to make."

With my words, the Shikon no tama started to glow, turning into dust as it flooded up into the sky. It glowed as fragments disappeared. It looked like stars on a cloudy night. Hard to see once they stopped glowing. Then I noticed that a shard was still left in my hand. I looked at InuYasha. He just stared at me in confusion. I picked it up with two fingers and then it start to glow. I could feel spiritual power start to flow into me. The pain in my side had stopped. I lifted my shirt to look at the spot, taking of the bandages to reveal a glowing hexagram. It was glowing a purpley pink colour, just like the Shikon no tama. Then it disappeared. I looked in my hand and the shard was gone. I guess this means that my bond with the Shikon no tama is gone, along with the gemstone. It got quite. The only sound you could hear was the sound of the trees waving in the whistling wind. The rain splashed on my as the wind blow, making my hair drip and blanket damp. I looked up at InuYasha with tears in my eyes. It was over. It was finally over. After so many years…

"It's over." I smiled at him. He hugged me. I listened and heard a tear fall and land on the wooden porch. It was faint, but it was there.

"You could have wished for anything." He managed to say through grated teach. I smiled as I stroked his head, getting my fingers tangled in his long hair. Then I leaned in and kissed him, feeling his soft red lips again. He kissed me back, letting tears fall down his face. We pulled away and I wiped his tears with the damp blanket. He placed a hand on top of mine, holding it in place as it rested on his cheek. I smiled softly.

"But I wished to be with you."

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story is already done but I am uploading it chapters at a time because that keeps you all in suspense!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone!**

This is a longer chapter!

 **I Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The rain turned to snow and the puddles started to turn to ice. My damp cloths were getting stiff. I looked over at InuYasha. He was staring of into the distance . It was getting dark. I didn't know I was out cold for that long. Then I noticed that things started to fade. The trees started to change. They started to loss colour and change shape, slowly disappearing before my eyes. I looked around. Everything was disappearing. I looked over at InuYasha. He was looking at me with a soft and sad smile.

"How can you stay… when you're not here yet?" I watched a tear roll down his face.

"Come back. Please." He said as he grabbed my hand, then… he disappeared. It was black. Then, I opened my eyes, being greeted by a hospital bed and many people around me. I slowly sat up and saw my mom, grandpa, and Sōta sitting around me. The bed squeaked and everyone wiped their heads up to look at me. I watched as they stared at me in disbelief. Tears formed in their eyes, and I realized they were in my eyes too. Then they all rushed over to me and hugged me, crying and saying that they wear glad I was awake. When they calmed down, I took my opportunity to ask a question.

"What happened?" I asked. One minute I was in the feudal area, then I was here. It was all in a blink of an eye. Then I remembered InuYasha.

"Come back. Please." He pleaded. Was he their? Was I their? What was that? Was it a dream?

"You've been in a coma for seventeen years Kagome." As I looked at them, I noticed Sōta was much older, most likely in his twenties. Grandpa was probably hitting his eighties, and mom still looked like mom. I then stood up and looked out the window. The needle in my arm pulled out, taking the tape with it.

"Kagome!" My mom yelled in surprise, but I did not listen. The world looked the same. The city looked the same.

"But…" I then turned to look at the mirror. I looked the same as I used to. Long black hair, but longer than it was in my dream. I was wearing a hospital gown. I turned to look at the room. I noticed that mom had bought me clothes.

"I need to go." I said quietly as I took the cloths from her.

"But Kagome! You haven't recovered!" She said, but I didn't listen. I ran into the bathroom and changed, then ran out the door, ignoring the fact that I had no shoes.

"Hey! Stop!" One of the nurses said, but I just kept running. I ran out the doors and across the street. I ran past shops and watched as people stared and pointed, but I didn't care. I ran up the stairs. The stairs to my shrine. I ran past the shop and my house. Past the garden and the tree, Goshinboku. I slid open the shrine doors and stared at the well, gasping for air. When I was breathing steadily, I slowly walked up to it, taking every step with precision. When I got to the last step, I slowly placed one foot on the dirt floor. It felt cold and damp from the weather. I slowly looked into the well and saw the sky. Just like last time… but last time… I didn't see a pair of yellow golden eyes staring back at me. The wind blow through the well, making his hair dance with mine in the well. I felt tears in my eyes as I stared down at him. I watched as he slowly put a hand out, as if he didn't know I was real. I couldn't blame him. I didn't know if I was real. I slowly reached in and grabbed his hand, letting him pull me in. When I got to the other side. I gently landed on the edge of the well, looking down at him. InuYasha.

"Did you have…" I wanted to ask if he had a dream, just like me, but it sounded foolish and stupid.

"Have a dream?" He asked as he helped me down. I looked at him in surprise.

"Yes!" I said in surprise.

"Was it about-"

"You coming back… after fifty years?" He said calmly as he looked into my eyes.

"Part of it was right…" I said as I looked to the ground.

"But How did you know it wasn't real?" I asked him.

"I didn't. I thought it was real. I thought it all happened." He said as I looked at him with sorrow. In the dream, I was so sad and angry… but glad I was back.

"But.. Your… your touch didn't feel the same. You felt cold… not warm like you used to. It didn't feel right." He looked at the ground.

"You were gone for several years." He said. I know. I was in a coma.

"I'm sorry." I said as I hugged him. I felt terrible for leaving him in pain.

"But I asked you to come back… and you did. You don't have to be sorry." I felt tears in my eyes.

"But I left you. I didn't remember you. I didn't remember anything."

"I know the dream felt real, but it's not Kagome. We're all hear. Nothing changed. Shippo never grew, Miroku and Sango are in the village, Kaede is still healing people. Their was not a change that big." I buried my head into his robe.

"I woke up in the hospital, everyone was their. I was so happy they were still alive, but then they told me I had been in a coma for seventeen years. I also didn't age through all that time. The dream was happening." I cried.

"Kagome. It's ok. It won't happen." He said as he hugged me tightly. I couldn't stop the tears.

"I was so scared! I was so worried! I was worried that it was a dream! All our adventures! All my time hear! Shippo! Sango! Miroku! I was worried that you were a dream!" I cried. I am so glad that none of it was a dream. But I am scared that that might change.

"But I'm not a dream Kagome." We stood, hugging in silence for a long time.

"Kagome. It's ok. It will be ok because we are together again. Even in the dream we were together." He said. I slowly looked up at him.

"As long as we have each other, we will always find away to be together." He said. I was surprised at his words. I slowly felt my body relax. He was right.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story is already done but I am uploading it chapters at a time because that keeps you all in suspense!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **A BONUS CHAPTER!**

 **WOW!**

 **Hope You Enjoy the last steep in out short story journey!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Many years later**

I walked outside our beautiful house. It had three bedrooms and a big kitchen with a living room. The house was made of wood and stone with a Tatami rug in every room. The forest surrounded us with its beautiful green leaves. We had a beautiful garden that had many different coloured plants in it and we also got Miroku to place a sacred seal on the house so no one would be able to come in unless it was InuYasha, Shippo or I… along with our few friends and beautiful children.

"I have food for you guys." I said. InuYasha was pinned to the ground by our son and daughter. Shippo had left for the Fox academy and wouldn't be back for a couple days so he was stuck playing with them. Saiichi, our son, and Miwa, our daughter, came running over to me. They were twins. Saiichi had black hair, like me, and black dog ears. Miwa had white hair and white dog ears, like InuYasha. Miwa wore a pink robe and Saiichi wore a blue robe. I was wearing a miko outfit, red and white. I sat a tray of food down on the table outside.

"Mother, How did you and Father meet again?" Saiichi asked. InuYasha sighed as he sat up.

"You've hear that story a thousand times." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms. They have even seen the well. The can go thru the well as well. We have brought them to see my family many times.

"Please?" They wined. I side and sat next to them.

"Well, it all started with the well."

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

Hey everyone! This is the last end to our little journey but don't be sad!

I have a whole nother InuYasha story series!

They is one book done and another book I am still writing!

Please, go check it out if you liked this story as much as me!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ The Story If You Enjoyed It And Cheek Out My Other Books!**


End file.
